Lost Love
by hah97
Summary: Tintin Marrying a lawyer? How could this happen how could Alan let her do this.
1. Chapter 1

The waves sweep across the sand like a gentle reminder of the past and the reassures of the future. The past begin dark and cold the future begin bright and reawaking. One set of feet walks across the soft sand. His features strong and unbreaking, but also ones of defeat.

'How had it gone this far?' Alan asked himself as he now stood and looked off at the sunset.

'How had he lost her?' All the questions coming now feeling his head with thoughts and pain.

He had just saw her and with him. She looked tired and defeated but still had that gentle beauty about her. That glow that he had fallen in love with. Little did he know that up in the house that same girl that he dreamed about was also thinking of him.

"Tin-tin honey." The man's voice came.

"Oh yes." Tin-tin said shaken from her thoughts.

"I was just asking about are plans after the wedding." Matt said.

"Oh well anything would be ok." Tin-tin said and then looked at the planner laying in his hands.

Matt was a tall man with deep brown eyes and hair that matched. He loved to work and that is how Tin-tin had met him. She had been doing some work for her boss on mainland now after leaving the Thunderbirds.She had made this choice after Alan and her were growing very close. Tin-tin couldn't watch Alan hurt himself again for her so she had left.

Matt had been through a tough relationship too and both of them built a trust and broke down the walls that protected each of them. He had taken her out to a play and dinner and after a wonderful night proposed. Tin-tin had of course said yes. And now everything seemed to fitting into place.

On Sunday three days from now she would be married and leaving for her honeymoon. Tin-tin smiled at this she had dreamed her whole life of begin married and having kids and finally her dreams were coming true. Everything was falling into place.

Back on the beach Alan blamed himself for all this it was all his fault and now Tin-tin would be gone and out of his life in three days.

"Alan." Scott's unweavering voice came.

"Alan I know this is hard for you but she is happy." He added.

"Yeah I love to see her happy." Alan said. He couldn't help though begin jealous of this Matt fellow.

"Yeah and that's why your out here and avoiding her." Scott said and smirked.

Silence feel over both of him and Scott couldn't help but feel like he had crossed that line with Alan.

"I thought she loved me _she_ told me she loved me." Alan then said.

"Alan you left you where always gone. Tin-tin didn't want you to worry about her while you were on a mission.That's why she left Tin-tin was hurt and confused. Alan you also told Tin-tin that you loved her and would do anything for her. Theonly thing that she ever wanted you to do was be happy." Scott paused.

"She saw the joy in you when you were a Thunderbird and never wanted to come between that." Scott finished.

"If she felt this way then why didn't she tell me?" Alan asked.

"The same reason you didn't want her to become a Thunderbird you both truely cared about eachother you both wanted the other to be happy." Scott said and smiled.

"But why him?" Alan pleaded his eyes sinking down.

"Well he is a lawyer Alan." Scott said and walked away.

'A lawyer Tin-tin was marrying a _lawyer' _Alan had to stop this.


	2. Sickness

A knock came at the door to Tin-tin's room. It was restless and continued. Matt stumbled out of the bed that he now shared with Tin-tin. The room was very dark and he glanced over at the alarm clock 5 am. Matt let out a silent groan. He pulled the door open and quickly blocked the light out with his hands.

"What?" His tired voice came. "Sorry to wake you at this time but It's an emergencey and we need Tin-tin." Scott's voice came. "Why?" Matt was now alert. He then turned and looked at Tin-tin tossing in bed. "I'm sorry but I need her now." Scott said more urgently.

Matt still stood in the door with a dumb look on his face. Scott was growing tired of this and he pushed his way through to Tin-tin. He made his way to the bed in a quick movement. Scott then placed his hand on Tin-tin's shoudler.

"Tin-tin wake up I need your help." Scott whispered into her ear. Tin-tin groaned and opened her eyes to slits. "Come on Tin-tin it's Alan." Scott said his voice cracking. Tin-tin jumped up, "What? What's wrong with Alan?" Tin-tin said sitting up and putting her slippers on and robe. "He has a high fever and he won't wake up." Scott said. Tin-tin grabbbed his hand and said,"Take me to him." Scott nodded at her and they set off out of the door and down the hall.

Tin-tin reached out for the door and was going to open it when another hand stopped her. It was Virgil "Tin-tin you can't go in there." "What?" Tin-tin said stunned.  
"We don't want you to get sick." Virgil said. Tin-tin looked at Scott then at Virgil. "I'm going in." Tin-tin said with more authority. "No your not."Came Jeff's voice behind her.

"Jeff I'm sorry but not even you can stop me." Tin-tin said and walked through the doors. "Tin-tin!" Jeff called angerliy on the other side. He held Scott back from trying to go in there to stop her. "No. Let her go." Jeff said.  
"Alan?" Tin-tin said calmly walking over to him.  
"Tin-tin I'm sorry." Alan said very weakly. "Don't worry about it." Tin-tin said and grabbed Alan's hand. She sat there for the rest of the day. "Tin-tin come out." Jeff said. Tin-tin turned to him and shook her head. "No Mr. Tracy I won't leave him." Tin-tin said and turned back to Alan. "Tin-tin are you happy?" Alan asked the next time he had awoke. "What do you mean?" Tin-tin answered with another question. "I mean are you happy without me?" Alan asked. "Alan. I could never be happy without you but I had to leave I couldn't be with you anymore." Tin-tn said. "Why?" Alan said trying to sit up. "I guess we had moved apart.Now lay back down and get some rest." Tin-tin said and looked at him sternly. "I wanted you to be my wife." Alan said as he dozed off. Tin-tin felt him grip her hand tighter and smiled. For four days and nights Tin-tin sat with Alan talking about the old days and about the future. It seemed they had re lighted flames that had for so long been lost. "Tin-tin we need to talk." Matt said on the day before the wedding. "You need to come out of there." He then said. "I can't leave Alan though.."Tin-tin started to say when Alan cut her off,"Go Tin-tin I'll be here when you come back. Get some rest too." Alan said a grin crossing his face. "But." She started.  
"No buts now go." Alan said. Tin-tin got up and walked out of the room. "Matt." She said as she stumbled. "Tin-tin look at you you need some rest."Matt says. They walk away from the door and Alan can't help but fell left behind. Tin-tin and Matt walk through the living room were Jeff is sitting and Tin-tin stumbles. "Tin-tin." Jeff says as he rushes over to her.  
"I'm ok." Tin-tin falls over in Matts arms. "Tin-tin honey wake up." Matt says. "She is burning up Matt put her on the couch." Jeff orders. Matt puts Tin-tin on the couch gently. "Scott grab some ice from the frezzer and get Brain's and come to the living room protoe." Jeff said into his watch. A few minutes later Scott and Brains came jogging into the living room. "Dad what happened?" Scott asked. "Tin-tin collasped and now is burning up." Jeff said and when he was saying this Brains dropped to his knees next to Tin-tin and started running tests on her.  
20 minutes later Tin-tin was laying on a bed in the sick room. "What is happening to her?" Matt asked. "She was in to long with Alan she caught what he had." Brains said. "Well if it's only that then she will be fin e then right?" Matt said. Brains shot a glance at Jeff and then looked back at Tin-tin. "Right."Matt repeats his question.  
"She has slipped into acoma." Brains says quietly.  
"Oh no Tin-tin please wake up!" Matt says crying into her chest. "How long?" He then mumbles.  
Brains puts his hand on Matts shoulder,"I don't know. I'm sorry." "No No NO!" Matt says and then continues to sob into Tin-tin's chest.

Thanks to all the reviews I got. I hope you all like this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

The time seemed to move so slowly as the days passed. Tin-tin was in the sick bay hooked to machines to help her breath and just to keep her alive. Nothing sadly had changed though.It began to go down hill which got everybody on their toes about it. Alan felt horrible and Matt hadden let him forget it either. 

"What are you doing?" Matt's angry voice came. "I'm putting flowers by her bed."Alan said.  
"She doesn't need any of your flowers." Matt growled and then threw the flowers across the room.  
"You have done enough!" He stared at Alan with cold hard eyes.

"Matt just stop talking now." Alan growled.

"Why you have been after Tin-tin since you frist saw her step of the plane." Matt shouted back.

"Whatever you don't know shit!" Alan shouted back.

"You had this whole thing planned it was just a screwed up little thing that would stop the wedding. But you didn't think it would go this far. Did you!" Matt screamed back.

"Shut the hell up!" Alan said and turned away.

"You bastard did this to her!" Matt said.

The tension was rising as Matt and Alan stared at eachother. Both men had their hands clutched into tight fists.

"Get out now and don't come back." Matt said quietly.

Alan looked at him and then dropped his head and walked away. Once he got out hearing distance of Matt he screamed with pain.

"That bastard!" Alan said.

"Alan what happened." Scott said having a worried look on his face.

"Nothing I just needed to let some steam out that's all." Alan said.

"Alan I know it's not easy for you. Matt isn't any help either but we have to remember that she is marrying him not you." Scott said with all his heart. The whole Tracy family was broken hearted when Tin-tin left and where just starting to mend their hearts when she came back. Now it seemed that it was starting all over again.

"I'm so confused how could this be happening?" Alan asked.

"I don't know a lot is changing it's life." Scott said staring out at the ocean.

"Alan we need to talk." Jeff's voice came behind the two.

"Dad what is it? Is it Tin-tin?" Scott started. Jeff looked at the two a very pained experssion on his face.

"I'm afaird not this is not going to be easy to say." Jeff said.

"What is it?" Alan asked knowing deep down in his heart that he wasn't going to like what he heard.

"Matt is taking Tin-tin home." Jeff said and took a huge breath.

"What?" Alan said and started to charge towards the house.

"Alan stop!" Jeff said. "He has a court order."

"Dad that can't be." Scott said.

"It is I have been looking it over but there is no way that she can stay." Jeff said and sigh.

"That bastard." Alan growled and started for the house once again.

Alan quickly to the sickbay and holding Matt by the shirt against the wall.

"Your not taking her anywhere."

"Oh yes I am and there is nothing you can do about it." Matt said very sure about himself.

"I will not let you take her." Alan breathed into his face.

"I don't really care what you will or will not do I have the paper from the court and I will be taking her away from this place tomorrow." Matt said.

"Now let me go or I will have you put in jail." Matt growled.

"Aghhh!" Alan said and then dropped Matt to the floor. Alan made his way over to Tin-tin's side and bent down and whispered,"I won't let him take you I love you." He then kissed her on the forehead and made his way to his fathers office.

Thank you to all my readers really enjoy hearing from you.

Yours Truly Hah97


End file.
